


The moment I fell for you

by a_dreaming_writer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dreaming_writer/pseuds/a_dreaming_writer
Summary: Mia was just a fan, never thought of being anything more. She was happy watching them from afar. They made her happy without even knowing she existed.Chen has been juggling with his idol and his private life. As soon as he leaves the stage he becomes Jongdae and no one knows about his private life, about how heart broken he is. But one day he can't separate both. As Chen, he meets the most wonderful girl and falls for her as Jongdae.But she is his fan. And he is her idol.





	The moment I fell for you

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first story I publish on AO3! I have been writing a lot on various plateforms, Wattpad mostly but AO3 just fits me more, I also wrote a fantasy book but I wanted to go back to fanfictions for a bit~
> 
> This story might be cliché and cringey for some people, it's just born from one of my daily fantasies. Over the years I have made hundreds of small personal fanfics, I had a few that I wanted to write down and this one is one of them. I normally would restrict myself and try to make the story as close to reality as possible, but I want to have fun with this! It might be a bit far fetched but remember it's an AU. Everyone in Exo is where they are today, their personalities are more or less the same, but I am playing with events and just enjoying writing this ^^
> 
> Obviously though I imagined this and it is one of my own personal fantasy, it doesn't mean I think it will happen, that I will actually meet and date Chen. I am not that delusional. I just love him so so so so much and I wanted to write down for once one of my stories. I really hope you'll enjoy it! I am a bit worried anyone will like it or read it but I hope that anyone that comes across this will enjoy it! 
> 
> Comments and all that is very appreciated~

I refresh the page as soon as the clock hits 17:00. My heart is beating crazily and I can feel my palms sweating. This is it, if it doesn't't work out, I won't't get an other chance.

Finally the page refreshes and the list loads. My eyes run across it franctically, trying to catch my name in the censored letters. Here it is!

**M*A CH*CK*L**

That can only be me! I quickly check the phone number, a scream already forming in the back of my throat. I check the phone number attached to it and it is mine! The person on this list is me! It is really me, I am one of the lucky 100!

"FINALLY!!!!" I scream.

"Geez, what happened?! You scared me!" My roomate scowls and glares at me, a hand on her chest as I had frightened her.

My smile grows and I turn my laptop to her.

"I got in Exo's fansign" I proudly sing song.

Her eyes grow wide and she jumps out her bed to come to mine "No way, you got in?! After three years of trying you finally got in?! Just in time!"

I nod happily, the smile not fading one bit, if not, it has been growing even bigger.

"I am finally meeting them, I can tell them how much they changed my life and how happy they make me" I say proudly. I will finally be able to accomplish what any fan could ever want: Thank their idol for being in their life.

I am finally getting to do that myself. I will get to say thank you to Exo for changing my life and for making me so much happier.

My true dream.

Now the only problem is that the fansign is tomorrow so I have to prepare some letters for all the members as well as rehearse what I will say to them, I will not sleep a lot tonight, not that I would be able to.

 

 

 

\- Next day -

 

I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans. I have all my letters ready in one hand, my album in the other. I put post-its to mark what page the designated member has to sign. I am ready.

I did not get one second of sleep but I have never felt so energized. After getting my identity checked by the staff I enter the small auditorium. On the stage a table is set with 8 chairs, 8 bottles and 8 pens. I look at it nervously before going to my numbered seat. I picked 21. Not too bad, I won’t have to stress through the whole fansign and will get it over quickly.

Get it over… As if this was the most stressful and horrible experience I could have. It kind of is in a way. I need to be ready to have around thirty seconds per member to tell them everything I have to tell them. This will most likely be my only chance.

I have been trying for the past three years to get into a fansign. I came to South Korea to study psychology at Ewha Woman’s university and I am graduating in a few months. Ever since I arrived here, I have tried for every single fansign, buying one album every time. As a student I never had the money to buy hundreds like very dedicated fans did. It was never an option so instead I believed that if I kept on trying, one day it would work. And it did. After three years, I am going to meet them. Sadly Yixing won’t be here due to his Chinese schedule but I feel very grateful to be able to meet the other eight members.

I take place in my seat and observe the other fans. I recognize a few fansites that always get in, a few « famous » SNS fans here and there. I take a deep breath and check once more that all my post-its are visible and clear, count my letters and wait for the fansign to start.

6PM, right on time, Exo comes on stage. My breath catches in my throat, no matter how many times I see them, they always have the same effect on me. They come to the front, do their greeting before all sitting at the table.

I look at the order and arrange my letters so I don’t have to think about it when I am in front of them and I can just give it to them. The first batch of fans goes up on stage. I feel bad for the first fan, it must be so nerve wracking!

I observe them as they wave at us a bit, some of the members not having a fan in front of them yet. Soon enough they are all busy talking with Exo-ls and suddenly it’s my turn to go line up.

I stand in line, take one more deep breath, remember everything I have to say and smile because this is any fan’s dream come true.

The first member is Xiumin, then Chanyeol, Kai, and then D.O.

I have very nice conversations with everyone of them. I feel like I am talking to friends and my stress fades as soon as I lock eyes with Xiumin and I know I am safe and I immediately feel comfortable.  
When I get in front of Kyungsoo, I greet him and take out my letter.« I have written a recipe in there. As you like to cook, I thought you would enjoy a european authentic recipe. It’s one of my family secret recipe so I am trusting you not to share it to the world » I explain.  
He receives my letter and smiles « Thank you, it’s a very precious gift. I can’t wait to cook this, I am sure it will be a delicious »  
« Of course, if you cook it » I tease him a bit.  
« That’s no- » He stops when he sees my smile. « I’ll try to ask one of the member to upload a photo proof on SNS » « I’d love that, if you have any question about the recipe too, call me » I add and I almost wink but catch myself before doing such an embarrassing thing in front of Do Kyungsoo. I indicate the letter, meaning I added my contact in it.  
He’s a bit surprised but he nods and smiles.

I added my contact in every single letter, might as well try. This is my only chance to talk to them, though I could be sad about it, I am not. I feel extremely lucky and I am making the most of it. Not that I have any hope that I could meet them again, but it never hurts to try. It’s because of this mentality that I finally got into this Exo fansign.

I get up of my chair and move to the next member which is Baekhyun.

« Hello…. Mia! » He exclaims happily in english after he looks at the post-it with my name on it.  
I reply to him in Korean « Hi Bakehyun »He looks back at me from the album he was signing and widen his eyes a bit. « Oh you speak Korean » « I study at Ewha university. I wanted to talk comfortably with you » I explain.

His eyes widen as I speak Korean fluently « Wow you really studied hard! Congratulation! » He claps.

I feel warm at how he smiles proudly. I really studied so hard for years, getting Korean language partner, watching Koreans shows for hours to perfect my pronunciation and hours of Korean class. It all paid off, just to see Baekhyun smile like this, it makes it all worth it.

« I wanted to thank you for always looking at Exo-Ls like we are the most precious thing to your eyes, Eris will make sure to always look at Exo like this too » I say.

His smile widens and his eyes soften, getting into the exact expression I am mentioning.  
« We are lucky to have such nice fans » he replies and we just smile like two dummies, happy to be each other’s fan/idol.

The staff makes sign for me to move on so I quickly bow and thank him before moving to the one I am the most nervous about.

I sit in front of Chen and we immediately make eye contact.

Chen freezes for a few second, he just looks at me, pierces a hole through me almost with such an intense look.

« Hi, nice to meet you » I say, a bit hesitant, out of all the members, he is the only one who gives me such a reaction.

He shakes his head for a second and immediately smiles « Sorry, yeah hi »

We end up smiling at each other, half awkwardly. I can’t name this weird atmosphere between us. But I am the first one to go back to my senses.  
« You are supposed to sign it » I say gently and point at the album.

His eyes widen and he quickly looks at the album and start signing it before making eye contact with me again. « Thank you so much for coming » He says.  
« I am happy to be here, here is your letter » I slide the letter across the table « And I really wanted to say something. » I glance at the staff, I know my time is almost up « Thank you for singing, thank you for always cheering me up with your voice. You really helped me more than you could imagine. Thank you Jongdae » I smile, happy that I could finally say all this to him, the words I always wish I could tell him.

The staff makes a sign that I need to move. But there is one more thing I want to do. I raise my hand « Could we…? » I ask hesitantly.  
He immediately understand and he raises his own hand and takes me and gently squeeze it for a second.

« Thank you » I say, I give him one last smile before I finally move, the staff will kick my ass if I don’t go to the next member.

I sit in front of Sehun, we talk about how wonderful he is and he of course takes all my compliments and asks me if he is my favorite, to which I reply teasingly that if he wants to find out, he has to read me letter. He pouts at this answer but says he will diligently read it and meet me next time.

Finally I am in front of the last member, Suho. My emotions are a bit all over the place by this point. I probably spent no more than 5 minutes total with all the members, but it’s truly draining to say everything you want in 30 seconds.

« Hi » I say, a bit tired by this point  
« Hello » He says in english.

« Oh we can talk in Korean » I correct him and he seems surprised a bit. He is always the one remembering international fans so he always speaks with them in english but I know he will always be more comfortable in Korean.

« I wanted to say that I really loved your musical! You did so well and I was so impressed! I wish I could go back and watch it, you did really well » I say gently.

« Thank you » He bows his head slightly. « I appreciate your support » « If you have any other musicals in the future, I promise I’ll go » I say and spontaneously I hold out my pinky finger. He chuckles but nonetheless links his own finger with mine

« I’ll look for you then » He warns me and I laugh.  
« Thank you, our precious leader » I finally say, sensing my time is up.

His smile soften and he thanks me.

I take my album and go down the stage, back to my seat. It’s not until I am sitting that I realize what happened. I enter a shock mode and for a minute, I am staring blankly in the seat in front of me before I hear Chen’s loud laugh at something a fan told him and I regain my senses and quickly write down what I talked about with the members, so I can preciously remember it forever.

The members keep on signing until the 100th and last fan and then the ment starts and they finally are able to talk with everyone.

The fansign continues and the fans just spend a nice time with the members singing occasionally, teasing each other, the usual. My eyes go from one member to the other, trying not to miss a single thing but I end up looking at Chen quite a lot and a few times I think he is looking back but my mind is probably tricking me because as soon as we make eye contact or so I think, he looks away.

Two hours pass quickly and the fansign is already ending, the boys bid us goodbye before leaving the stage and we are let out.

As I step outside in the still chilly air, I feel so accomplished. Finally I got to accomplish what I have been dreaming of for years.  
And now I have to go back to my normal regular life. I feel already nostalgic a bit but I brush it off as today is a good day.

 

 

 

\- Exo POV -  
(a few days later)

 

Kyungsoo takes out the ingredient from the cupboard, occasionaly glancing at the letter the fan gave him, Mia was her name. They didn’t have a schedule for the day so he decided he should cook and he remembered he promised Mia he would try her recipe.

He has everything set on the counter until he realizes one of the ingredient is unclear. It says Basil but he’s not sure if he should use fresh one or if he can use his basil spice. He re-reads the recipe, trying to figure what would be the best. He really wants to make this perfect, so he he determined to get this right.

Chen comes in the kitchen « Oh, are you cooking? » He asks.

Kyungsoo just nods, still staring at the letter as if it was a math problem he could resolve. Chen doesn’t get offended at this half response, he know how Kyungsoo is when he is focused. He is about to just walk away when the letter catch his eyes.

He recognizes the paper of course. He has been staring at his own ever since the fansign. That fan… usually he was very good at put a difference between Chen and Jongdae. He was a sweet idol for the fans and always showed them genuine care, but he never let it affect his private life. He loves their fans, but he also needs his own space. Yet when he saw this fan, he felt like the word just froze for a few second. He hadn’t felt that in ages, ever since he met his ex girlfriend, and than didn’t go so well anyway. And it was not to this level. He felt completely charmed by this fan, by her genuine smile, how pure she was. So he had been looking at the letter she gave him ever since. He never had to face such a situation so he never had to deal with it, but now he doesn’t know what to do. He always says that his private life as Jongdae should be kept private, yet he has never been so tempted to just overstep that line and call the fan.

Mia is her name. He keeps on referring to her as « a fan » But the way he is feeling, it’s towards a person, not just a fan. He doesn’t know how this could happen but now he is stuck and he can’t keep on thinking back to that fansign. So he stares at the letter. She wrote her contact information, as if she knew it would be useful. But he doesn’t have the guts to call her. First he knows how dangerous it would be, she is his fan and if things go bad, it could damage his reputation.

But deep down he knows she would never betray him, it’s just a feeling but he knows. Yet he can’t just cross the line. What would he even tell her?

So when he sees the letter that Kyungsoo is staring at, he stops and comes to look over.

« What is it? » He asks.

« A fan gave me a recipe at the latest fansign, I am trying to make it but I have a doubt on an ingredient » Kyungsoo says and pushes back his glasses back as he straightens up.

« You should ask her » Jongdae says innocently. « She put her contact after all »  
Kyungsoo looks at him « How do you know she put her contact? »  
Chen looks away « She gave me a letter too, I recognize the paper of your letter to be the same… and the writing »

« Why are you acting weird Jongdae? » Kyungsoo asks suspiciously « It’s not like you to want to overstep that idol boundary and get in contact with a fan, that’s more something Chanyeol does »

Chen looks anywhere but at Kyungsoo « Please just ask her… I want to get in contact with her… but I just can’t. I have no good excuse. » He then turns to finally make eye contact with his friend « Please do it for me »

Kyungsoo hesitate for a few second before he sighs. « I was thinking of contacting her anyway. This ingredient problem is really bothering me and I need the solution. Plus I think we can trust her. Something tells me she won’t betray us and I think you felt it too » Kyungsoo smiles a little and looks back at a slightly flustered Jongdae.

The latter just nods.

Kyungsoo grabs his phone and starts typing Mia’s number, typing in a very simple message:

 

 

 _Hello,_  
_It’s Do Kyungsoo, I read your letter and i am trying your recipe but I have a doubt about an ingredient._  
_Should i use fresh basil or dried basil?_

**_sent 14:02_ **

 

 

\- 13 minutes later -

_**seen 14:15** _


End file.
